There's nothing Super about it
by Muse360
Summary: Nick Fury's niece, Cypra, has been placed in charge of SHIELD for a few weeks while he runs off on some personal business. How will the team behave when he's gone? Plus, SHIELD gets a shocking new member! Captain America and Iron man are forced to make amends with each other, will they take it too far? Mild Tony/Steve. Humor/Drama/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm back! It's been a while since I've been on here but I shall restore my status as author for the summer starting with this fic. The Avengers finally caught my attention enough to write. Please Review! Rated T; you'll see why in the later chapters. 楽しむ (Enjoy!) Um I guess I should put a disclaimer on this. Joss Whedon and MARVEL owns the Avengers, so I think it's pretty safe to say that I don't own ANYTHING, because if I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be rich. *shrug* I NEED A BETA-READER! Anyone interested?  
**

I stepped into the heavily ventilated room, the air conditioning hitting me like a brick wall. As soon as I saw them however, I smiled. The Avengers sat at a round table talking among themselves. Tony Stark jumped up first. "Cypra!"

"Tony!" I threw my arms around him. "How are you?"

"Getting better." He told me. It had been two years since New York and six months from the Svartalfheim "Dark Elves" incident with Thor and Jane. Now, he hadn't been there for that, but when he heard Loki was loose, it began another painful trail of nightmares and anxiety attacks. His brown eyes lit up as he spoke. "And you? Where've you been?"

"All over." I sighed. "Pakistan, Russia, Indonesia, Germany, Malaysia, Japan, Argentina, Brazil, B.C. even Iceland. I'm just excited that Fury's leaving! I won't have to hear from him for weeks thank God." I rolled my eyes, "It gets exhausting."

"Yeah, how do you think _we_ feel?" Tony asked.

"At least he's only your boss, not your boss _and_ uncle." I complained. "I have to listen to both SHIELD and family drama."

Tony cracked up. "Sucks for you."

"You're telling me." I griped.

Just then, Fury walked in behind me. Just in time too, he didn't hear a word we said. "Oh good, you found Tony. I was afraid he was conducting more of his 'experiments' with Bruce in the lab again."

"What's wrong with my 'experiments?" Tony huffed.

"Well considering the fact you almost burned the building down last time; there are a lot of things wrong with your 'experiments" Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America spoke up.

"Oh," Tony jumped slightly. "I forgot about you guys. Introduce yourselves, don't be rude!" I could hear Fury sigh irritably.

I shook hands with the infamous Captain America first. You know, for the world's first superhero, he was really humble, not to mention good-looking. When I told him that I was a huge fan and that I loved everything about him, he flashed me a smile that could've knocked Marilyn Monroe dead.

Next was the ever so calm Bruce Banner. He gave off a very quiet, gentle demeanor. I knew however how quickly that could change. I'd seen his rage, and it was not at all pretty. He was a nice man, a smart one at that. It was so strange to think that he hid his anger behind a pair of small, round glasses and some books only geniuses like Tony could understand.

Natasha Romanoff, the beautiful, young black widow. Her red hair fell to her shoulders; she had grown it out in the two years I wasn't around. She smiled shyly and shook my hand. I could tell that she wasn't the type you'd sit on the phone and talk to for hours though. I'd also watched her skill closely and knew very well that her "disappearing act" was actually a form of defense, not escape. She was broken inside, but dared not to tell anyone.

Hawkeye was last, but definitely not least. His green-hazel eyes hit me first like a rush of adrenaline. My breath caught in my throat, muting me momentarily.

"Agent Clint Barton." he shook my hand while I was still staring at him like an idiot.

"Cypra Fury." I finally said. "It's nice to meet you." Strangely enough, I found him strikingly handsome. I mean so was Captain America, but Clint caught my eye in a different way. Something about the way he held himself, confident yet subtle. Not at all like Tony, who was _way_ too cocky.

Nick Fury rested his hands on my shoulders briefly. "Cypra will take my place as director while I'm gone. I will be in constant communication with her and Agent Hill is keeping an eye on you, so don't even try pulling any B.S. with her. Just remember this, Cypra is my niece, and if _any_ of you do _anything_ to her, there will be consequences when I get back! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." The league of Superheroes replied, except for Tony who raised his hand like a schoolboy.

"What Tony?" Fury crossed his arms, clearly annoyed, but used to it all the same.

"So does that mean we can't make her take the newbie test?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Do not haze my niece with your stupid games! She is director now, which means you have to listen to her at all times." Nick told him.

"Damn." Tony swore. "I was looking forward to that." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok Cypra." Fury began. "As usual, we are missing Thor. He comes at random times, so don't be alarmed if he's here one day and gone the next."

I nodded. "That's fine, as long as he doesn't bring his Viking friends with him. I'm not dealing with that again."

Once, when I was in Australia, I met Thor quite suddenly when his hammer kicked up a cloud of dust ten feet high. Thor apologized but before he could finish, his stupid girlfriend, Sif, (which I later found out was not his girlfriend at all) hit him with a wooden stick. In turn, it splintered against his Godly body and hit me, scratching up my face. His other 'friends' were laughing wildly at me because apparently 'I should've seen it coming.' Stupid Vikings.

"No." Nick shook his head. "But if he does, tell them to stay away from the control room. They cost me half a million dollars in damage last time. A whole lot of money for just the control room if you ask me. Alright, I'm off; behave everyone…that includes you too Stark."

"I will." Tony let out an exasperated sigh, even though we all knew he'd probably be the first to cause trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! So I hope everyone is now aware that Thor 2: The Dark World comes out on 11.8.13, Captain America: The Winter Soldier releases 4.4.14, Avengers 2, sometime in 2015 and I've gotten word that there will be a "Nick Fury" movie coming out as well sometime. This could just be a rumor, but I really hope it isn't! On with the story!**

* * *

As soon as Fury walked out the door Tony began, "So, can we get some champagne and invite a bunch of people over? "

"No." I told him. "It's bad enough at your place when you have parties, we don't need a bunch of drunken SHIELD agents running around."

"Seriously." Steve remarked.

"Look, just because there's alcohol, doesn't mean it's a party." He argued, "It's just a…get together."

"Mm. Yeah, just like that Christmas Party was supposed to be." Clint added. He crossed his muscular arms.

"I've never seen so many girls run around in bikinis in one place before." Bruce stared off into the distance. "And the funny thing was that SHIELD doesn't even own a pool or a hot tub." Confusion crossed his face.

"I'm _so_ glad I wasn't here for that." Natasha said quietly.

"I'll never forget that night." Steve said through clenched teeth. "So many women, it was unbearable."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Steve." Tony scolded.

"Well I didn't."

"Yes you did! You had women all over you!" Tony laughed. That started a pretty intense argument between the boys. So, I figured now would be a good time to have someone show me around the new base. I asked Natasha, you know since she was the only girl, I wanted to befriend her first.

"Sure." She replied, and then led me out the door. As we were walking, I recognized some of the rooms from the blueprints that Fury was oh-so excited to show me. They had a new lab, and the control room was glowing with all sorts of new high-tech gadgets. The lunch room had restaurants that I'd never even heard the name of. They were from other countries like the Czech Republic and Greece.

The hallways had been expanded by at least three feet. At the old base, the hallways were like walking through corridors on an aircraft carrier. New surveillance camera's had been installed and it made me feel like I was working under a spotlight.

"Must be nice to work here." I smiled at all the different SHIELD agents walking past. I glanced at Natasha quickly as we made our way back to the briefing room.

"It has its pros and cons." Natasha shrugged. "It's a maze for the most part, it's a huge building. It actually took a really long time to set up Wi-Fi here because this is a 6,800,000 square foot base. We're actually slightly larger than the Pentagon."

"Wow." I looked around at all the agents working furiously in thier offices. "It must've been pretty irritating not having Wi-Fi for a while."

"It was." Natasha confirmed. "Tony and Clint and Bruce went crazy not being able to check their Tweets. Steve and Thor didn't know what it was, so they didn't care."

I laughed. "So how is Thor?"

"He's doing alright now. You should've seen the ugly break up between him and Jane. I thought Thor was going to fall to pieces. It was kind of scary."

"That stinks." I said. "Do you know what they were fighting about?'

"I think Jane was getting sick of being put in danger all the time." Natasha told me.

"I can understand that." I nodded. "It sucks for Thor though."

We entered the briefing room quietly, only to find that there were people surrounding Steve and Tony yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The room really wasn't made for thirty people and Natasha and I tried to squeeze through them, but it was no use. Clint and Bruce were trying to break it up, but there were too many people adding to the energy.

"Cover your ears." The Black Widow ordered. I did as I was told. A shot was fired into the ceiling. I could hear everyone scream and saw them duck. "Tony and Steve!" She yelled. I took my hands off my ears. The fighting stopped instantly. "Everyone who is not an Avenger or the new director of SHIELD, get out!" The room cleared out very quickly. Nobody liked an angry Black Widow. She closed the door behind them. "What the hell is the matter with you guys?"

"I can understand Tony, but I expected better from you Captain America." I scolded. "Fighting? That's High School stuff. You are a full grown man."

"He wouldn't shut up about the stupid Christmas party!" Steve began.

"You just felt bad that you weren't hanging around Peggy, who is DEAD by the way!" Tony shot back at him.

"You son of a bit-." Captain America stopped himself.

"Go ahead." Tony egged on. "Say it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am intolerable, but at least I know how to speak my feelings instead of keeping them bottled up from the girl I love!"

"I didn't keep them bottled up! I kissed her!" Steve yelled back.

"Whatever. Just quit with the 'I lost Peggy' sob story. Get over it already!" Tony shouted. "It's over, it's done with. We won World War II! Isn't that more important than a stupid love story?"

Steve was quiet for a moment. "You know Tony." He began. "It's been two years since New York, and I was actually beginning to think that you had grown up some." He laughed uneasily. "But now I can see I was totally wrong. No wonders Pepper is always pissed at you and Fury doesn't let you do what you want. You can't separate your emotions from your work. That's your problem, and don't you dare tell me that I did the same, because I was the world's first super hero, and a soldier at that. That was the first thing I learned."

Tony scoffed. "A superhero that _my_ father created. If it wasn't for my family you'd still be the worthless little boy who got rejected from being in the military. Actually, you'd be dead."

Steve swallowed hard. "I'm going outside." He calmly walked out of the room, but I could tell he was really tense.

"Nobody bother him." I ordered. "Does this happen on a daily basis?"

Clint ran some fingers through his hair. "No, more like weekly, but lately they've been fighting more than usual."

We all stood in silence, enjoying it while it lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I just wanted to say thank you to **Angi Marie** who made it a point to follow/favorite me in less than an hour after I posted chapter 1! You are quick! On with the chapter! Please Review!**

* * *

My phone went off, telling me that work was over and reminding me to get my luggage over to Stark's place. "Tony, I'm going to need your help with the luggage." I looked over at him. "I have a lot of it."

"Oh, I had your luggage shipped to my place hours ago." Tony told me. "I had some SHIELD agents unlock your car, and grab it." He nodded.

"What?" I frantically checked all my pockets. No keys anywhere.

"Relax." He pulled the keys to my Civic and jangled them around. "I got them back after they were done." He tossed them to me.

"When did you take them?" I asked. I didn't know whether to be pissed or surprised that he would do that. I caught and looked at the keys, making sure none of them were missing.

"When you hugged me earlier." He smiled real wide, like he'd won a Nobel Peace Prize.

I just glared at him.

"_Thank you for moving my luggage Tony! You're the best!_" He said in a high pitched voice that I assumed was supposed to be mine.

Clint smirked, which in turn earned him an elbowed rib from Natasha. "We're not supposed to be encouraging him." She whispered. Then she looked over at me, "Cypra, we all have rooms in the Stark Tower, Fury kicked us out of the SHIELD housing because we're 'too rough' with the furniture and wake up the neighboring agents."

"Crybabies." I muttered.

* * *

It took us a while to find Captain America, especially when the perimeter of your base is like 3 miles all the way around. We found him eventually though; he was sitting on top of one of our hangars, talking to Sergeant Fray. She was head of all the Aircraft here; or at least that's what Fury told me.

"Steve!" Hawkeye yelled. Captain America either didn't hear him, or ignored him. "Steve!" He yelled again, and then sighed. "He's ignoring us."

"No shit Sherlock." Tony spat. "He's not gonna talk to anyone while I'm here."

Hawkeye ignored him and grabbed an arrow from his black quiver. He took out what I assumed to be a cable arrow. He shot it and it hooked to the top of the hangar. Then, he climbed up the side of the aluminum building.

"Don't fall!" Tony yelled obnoxiously.

"Shut up!" Clint snapped.

I wondered briefly why the team argued as much as they did, even after "the second 9/11." They were supposed to be close, like brothers and sisters, perhaps that was the reason for all the fighting.

When Hawkeye made it up he crossed his arms. "Time to go Captain." His voice was faint.

"Yeah, I know." Steve stood up. "I just don't really want to leave." Steve's voice could barely be heard, but I could make out what he was saying.

"Yeah, I know how much you like to hang around up here, but we have a curfew still." Hawkeye told him.

"Curfew?" I asked anyone. "My uncle gave you guys a curfew?"

"It's not the sleep kind of curfew; we have to be off of the SHIELD campus by a certain time." Bruce explained. "Ever since Tony," he looked over at a smiling Tony, "used one of Hawkeye's electrical arrows and knocked out the power for half of the base. He missed Natasha and accidentally hit the power supply box in the basement."

"Why would you do that?' I shook my head, "you're such a trouble maker."

"I was bored." Tony shrugged. "And Clint told me not to touch his arrows, so of course I touched one."

Captain America and Clint gracefully propelled down the hangar. "What'd we miss?' Hawkeye asked me. The 6:30 setting sun hit his face and his blue-green eyes dominated my vision. Once again, I stood there, staring at those magnificent eyes.

"Uh, I was just asking why y'all had a curfew." I finally choked out.

"Oh." Clint eyed Tony. "You can thank Mr. Stark for that."

"You still mad about that?" Tony asked him. "Get over it; it was just half the campus. And we got it fixed."

"I wasn't mad about the power, I was mad that used one of my arrows after I specifically told you not to." Clint told him.

"I was bored." Tony explained. "You and Captain were gone and Bruce was working on something 'secret'. So I had nobody to talk to other than Natasha, who hates me."

"Not my fault." Clint shrugged. "Still doesn't give you an excuse to mess around with my equipment."

"Yeah, but it wasn't smart to leave your arrows in a room with Tony." I said. 'Really, all he sees is a fun toy. He's a scientist."

"I don't _hate_ you Tony, but I don't like you either." Natasha spoke.

"Thanks?" Tony asked.

"We are leaving!" Captain America announced. "Let's go guys."

"You're not the boss of us, Captain Crunch." Tony glared at him, "and you can't get into my building until I tell JARVIS to unlock it. So you'll just have to wait."

"Did you just call me Captain Crunch?" Steve smirked. "What are you, two?"

Then Tony punched him in the jaw, it was so sudden Steve just stood there at first, blinking. Clint grabbed Cap's arm.

"It's not worth it Steve." Hawkeye told him.

Steve glared daggers at Tony, but eventually he shook Hawkeye loose and stormed off towards Tony's jet. Natasha caught up with him, probably to talk him out of beating Tony half to death later. Bruce and Tony took off behind them, but at a distance, leaving Clint and I alone.

"We should go." Hawkeye said. "It's a thirty minute flight to the Stark Tower." He shook his grappling arrow and it zipped back to its normal size.

I nodded, and said nothing. We walked in silence until I finally said, "So what's it like here on a daily basis?"

"Pretty boring usually." Clint replied. "But then we get days like these." He smiled slightly at me. "New people come, and Tony and Cap fight more than they should."

I smiled back. "I'm sorry if I caused this a little. I've never been to this base before so I'm kind of excited. I ask a lot of questions and get really edgy when I don't know things."

Clint chuckled. "It's not your fault. We need to start making Tony and Steve work it out instead of always being at each other's throats."

"Sounds good." I agreed, and then we spoke no more. Clint wasn't a quiet guy, not like Bruce, or shy either. He felt like one of those men who didn't say more than they needed, nor less. Every time he talked he said something meaningful. His voice stuck with you no matter what, and I loved the sound of it. Soft, but strong; gentle, but firm. All I wanted to do was to hear him speak more. At the same time, I didn't want to be annoying so I just embraced the silence between us as we walked to Tony's jet.

* * *

**Can you believe she's starting to like someone already? This character is actually a lot like me, but I created her specifically for this story. Cypra is a good storyteller, which is why I picked her out of my dozens of different characters. Next chapter will be strange and a little intense, just a head's up. Tell me what you think so far!**

**-Muse360**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa! I just ran a race today and won my age division yay! I need you guys to R&R because I need to know what you think. Thanks! Next Chapter!**

* * *

The Stark Tower was much bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. The millions and millions of dollars that Tony put into making this structure paid off, especially when I got lost on the way to the bathroom.

By nightfall, I think it was safe to say that we were all sick of listening to Tony brag on about his multi-billion dollar corporation, so I asked him to show me to my room.

"Um, yeah about that, I didn't really have time to customize a space for you. So, you're going to have to crash with Widow. My bad."

"Ok." I shrugged. Natasha flashed a grin at me.

"Fine with me." She shook her hair loose out of its bun. "I finally have a _female_ roommate."

"What do you mean by female?" I asked.

"After bunking with him for three years," She thrust a thumb at Clint. "It's nice to finally share a room with a female."

"It wasn't that bad." Clint rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm a little disorganized doesn't mean I make a bad roommate."

"That's _exactly_ what it means." Widow corrected. "You can shoot near impossible targets with a bow, yet you miss the trash can."

I laughed. "She got you Clint."

"Yeah, ok." Clint said with a bored tone. "At least I don't magically disappear in the middle of the night."

"Whatever." Natasha sighed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I sleepwalk, so if I end up somewhere I'm not supposed to be, sorry." I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

I followed Natasha to her room. She opened the door swiftly, stretching her arms above her head as she entered. The walls were a deep nighttime purple and all of her furniture was black. Her coffee table had what appeared to be white diamonds scattered across the wood top. The bed, made for two, was dressed with SHIELD sheets and a black comforter. The floor was a shiny flint-like tile, and the best part, the room was spotless.

"This is beautiful, Natasha." I complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Tony had it done for me."

I had one side, and she had the other, but before we actually slept, I had to ask. "Natasha?"

"Yes?"

"I know I've only been here for half a day, but I still can't seem to figure out Clint."

Natasha laughed lightly. "He's just acting tough to impress you. He's the sort-of talkative type. He's a bit of a smart-ass though. When I first met him, I wondered if he was part robot or something."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He doesn't really seem to care about anything. I mean, he talks, but only when he needs to."

Natasha rolled over to face me. It was near pitch black in that room, and I could barely make out the lines of her face. "He does care; he has more emotions than he shows. I promise." The sincerity of her voice led me to believe that she had more experiences than the ones Fury told me. So I gave into her words, and then we slept.

* * *

A loud pounding abruptly woke Natasha and I. The first thing the red-head did was grab a gun from under her pillow. She jumped out of the bed, and ran out of the door, still in her very revealing night clothes. I ran after her, grabbing my gun, and I wasn't dressed as appropriate either. We ran all the way to the living room just in time for the boys to be having breakfast.

Natasha broke the door down and we both cocked and aimed our guns at anything that was to stand in our way.

Tony jumped. "Whoa! What the hell is going on?"

"What was that ponding sound?!" I demanded.

Tony pointed to the one and only, Thor.

"Oh my god," Natasha relaxed and lowered the gun. "You scared the shit out of us."

"My apologies Natasha." Thor's thunderous voice rang. "I didn't mean to startle you and your friend."

Then I saw him. "What the hell is _he _doing here?" I asked. Natasha aimed her gun once more at the target we both saw, Loki.

"I can explain." Tony put his hands up.

"Oh, you'd better." Natasha hissed.

"I guess I should've mentioned earlier that Loki signed a contract to work for us as a way to make it right to the world." He explained. "He will be monitored by Thor at all times however."

"There's really no need for violence Natasha." Loki smiled menacingly. "I believe we've had enough of that."

"I'm gonna shoot him." I told the Widow.

"Go for it." She told me, without taking her eyes off the target.

Before Tony could stop me, I fired at Loki. He caught the 9mm bullet between his thumb and index fingers then swallowed it. I just stared at him.

"Friends! Do not hurt my brother! He means you no harm." Thor stood in front of him as if to protect him.

"Thor, they can't hurt me with their pathetic weapons." Loki sneered.

"Quiet, brother! Let me explain to them." Thor looked over at us. "Asgard and Midgard are in agreement that if he serves for your world, he will be released from probation and his execution will be no more."

"What do you mean? We _want_ him dead!" Natasha told him.

"Well my mother and I don't." Thor replied angrily.

Natasha eyed Clint who said. "There's nothing we can do about it. Fury and President Obama already made the decision, and they have that jurisdiction because the attack happened on American soil."

"Unbelievable." I sighed. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"That's up to _you_." Steve mentioned. "You're the director until Fury gets back."

"So you must be Cypra then, am I correct?" Loki questioned.

"Yes." I stood up straight and lowered my weapon. "Give it up Natasha."

She lowered her weapon as well. "This is ridiculous. I'm getting dressed."

"Why? You look stunning." Loki chuckled mischievously.

"Shut-up Loki!" The Black Widow snapped, then pivoted and stormed down the hall.

Thor changed the subject pretty quickly. He approached me, his height towering over me. "I do not believe we've met." (Which wasn't entirely true, but I didn't blame him for not remembering, Australia was a couple years back.) He kneeled, took my hand and kissed it. "I am Thor, of Asgard."

I was momentarily flattered, until I realized that the gesture was probably the norm on Asgard. "Cypra, pleased to finally meet you." I half smiled. "I thought you were gone for good."

"No. I'm never gone for good." He assured me. "Midgard will continually be under my protection, and the protection of Odin." He stood, his electric blue eyes meeting mine.

I quickly glanced at Loki, who was smiling obnoxiously. "Well that's good to know."

* * *

**Interesting chapter huh? I know JARVIS would usually detect at threat like that, but I had Tony let Loki in anyways, after a clear explanation of course. Thanks so much for reading! I will have the next chapter posted soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I have so much time today, I might as well kill two birds with one stone! Enjoy! Thanks to all my followers.**

**WARNING: There is YAOI in this chapter. Don't like? Skip over it.**

* * *

I dressed and showered after Natasha. She kept swearing and mumbling about New York City and Tony and us Americans.

"Tash, -can I call you that?" I began.

"Sure. Clint calls me that." She replied. "What's up?"

"Why do you hate America so much?" That might've been a stupid question to ask, and a dangerous one too, but I asked it anyways.

"I don't _hate_ America." She shook her head and sighed. "I just don't understand this country sometimes is all."

"Me neither, but you have to trust us. If Obama, Fury and the council thought this was a bad idea, they would've said no to the offer." I told her. "I may not like my uncle very much, but I do trust him, and I think you should too."

"I know, director. I'm sorry. Loki angers me in a way that's hard to explain. I mean, he made Clint his own at one point. That makes me madder than hell; he took my best friend from me." Natasha explained. "And on top of that, he attempted world domination like a moron, and almost succeeded."

"But he didn't." I said. "Thanks to you and the boys."

Then Natasha Romanoff hugged me. It was strange, mainly because I knew she wasn't the affectionate type. I just held her firmly, sometimes even the most anti-social people need hugs. "Thanks. I needed that." She broke the embrace.

"No problem, I smiled. Now let's go figure out what to do with that son of a bitch."

* * *

I didn't even bother with breakfast. "Tony. I want him locked up now."

"Can't, contract says no imprisoning." He replied.

I frantically thought around for another idea. "Fine, then I want him handcuffed to Thor."

"He can escape handcuffs. He uses magic." Clint sat, arms crossed on the couch. He was chilling out like he didn't have a care in the world that a sociopath was standing in the room.

"Then what am I supposed to do with him? I can't let him walk around the Stark Tower at his own free will." I said.

"Yes you can." Loki smiled.

"Shut up." I shot him a look. "Here's what I'll do, you are to be no more than three feet away from Thor at all times. You will sleep with him; eat with him, live with him. You will _not_ leave him for any reason what so ever unless it's life or death. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, emerald-green eyes meeting mine.

"You'd better." I muttered under my breath. Clint smiled at me like he knew how I felt.

_Then_ Natasha and I ate a well-deserved breakfast. If Tony had a second calling, it would have to be a chef, because he makes breakfast tacos to die for. Literally, if I had a dying wish, I would wish to have a Tony-made breakfast taco. That's how good they are.

* * *

It was around afternoon when Tony and Steve started to argue again, but this time it was over who had better taste in women.

Loki sat quietly next to his brother, looking even more amused than usual.

"Why are they fighting about women?" I asked Natasha. "Tony has a girlfriend."

"Who knows?" Natasha rubbed her temples.

After fifteen more minutes of arguing, I'd finally had it. "Alright!" I clapped my hands together really loudly. Tony and Steve stopped immediately. "You guys clearly need to work this out so go to the lab and don't come back until you guys can agree to start working like brothers instead of enemies."

"Bu-," Tony began.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" I yelled. "To the lab now! I can't take this anymore! JARVIS! Make sure they get there!"

"Yes director Cypra." JARVIS replied out of nowhere. Then Tony and Steve went to the elevator, on their way to the laboratory that was three stories below us.  
"I'm going outside." I sighed. I could hear Loki chuckling as I left. I almost wanted to go back there and slap him, but opted out of it for Thor's sake.

The air was refreshing and calming as it hit my skin and forked through my hair. I could then see why Tony loved living here, sure it was the city that never slept, but with a building as tall as this there were no annoying neighbors to bother you on a Saturday morning.

I don't know how long I was up there, looking over the city below me. I heard a voice. "You alright?"

I looked behind me. Hawkeye made his way towards me. I got all choked up like I usually did around him. "Fine, thanks."

"_Fine thanks?_" He looked at me funny. "What kind of response is that?"

"What kind of response do you want?" I asked, half irritated with the question.

"I don't know. I guess I was expecting the snappy response I usually get from Natasha." He scratched the back of his head.

I smiled slightly. "And what would that be?"

"_What does it look like Clint?!_" He replied.

I laughed. "Well, you guys are allowed to be snappy with each other. You know each other well enough to do that. It'd just be plain mean if I did that to you."

Hawkeye shrugged. We stood there smiling at each other for a bit before I realized how awkward that was and said, "I think we should go check on Tony and Steve."

"Good idea. Who knows what's going on down there?" Clint nodded.

"Hopefully JARVIS does." I said. "I told him to keep an eye on them." I let Clint lead me to the large glass outdoor elevator. We stood in a comforting silence until we reached the lab floor.

A narrow corridor led us to the sound-proof laboratory door. I peeked through the window and what I saw made my mouth drop. "Oh my god!" I turned to Clint, my heart racing.

"What?" He looked through the window. "Oh sh*t." His eyes widened. "Call Natasha." He told me. I called her with my wrist comm. I must've looked pretty startled because she immediately asked me what's wrong.

"Come down here." I told her. "You have to see this."

Natasha Romanoff was down here in two minutes flat. "What?" She looked over at Clint who ran some fingers through his hair.

"Look, through the window." I told her.

"Oh my-," She couldn't even finish her sentence. The three of us looked through the window.

Captain America had his arms wrapped around Tony's neck and was kissing him. Then, they broke the kiss just to start again. Steve had his mouth pressed completely against Tony's and Tony was hugging Steve's waist.

"Who would've thought." Clint shook his head.

"This stays between us." I said, "Nobody needs to know about this."

"Agreed."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**I don't really think Natasha was expecting that huh? I wasn't when I wrote it, but it kinda just came out. Stay tuned for the next chapter in a little while! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The ever dreaded Monday has arrived. Good thing I'm distracting myself with this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few hours tore me apart. How long had this been happening between them? Tony and I had some rough times in Saudi Arabia and we told each other everything. So why hasn't he told me about this?

I sat quietly for lunch, still deep in thought. Natasha kept giving me looks like 'now's not the time.' I wondered what she was thinking about this. Was she mad? Clint looked like he was having a hard time understanding this too. He quietly ate his salad, never looking up, not even to meet Natasha's concerned eyes. I wasn't even hungry, but I ate anyways. I couldn't let them see through me.

"Well, it seems you two have resolved your differences." Thor stated.

Captain America smiled at Tony. "Yeah, it took some time, but we eventually worked it out." Steve caught my eye.

I gripped my fork tighter and forced on a pleasant face. "See, it wasn't so hard." I smiled at Steve and Tony like nothing was wrong, when in fact, I felt like falling apart.

"Nope, I think it helped that we were alone without any outside influences." Tony said.

Clint choked on his drink. Natasha glanced over at him, but he just continued drinking. I could tell that he was trying to keep this out of his head as much as possible. A lump caught in my throat as my mind went back to what I saw through the window.

It was silent for a few minutes, so quiet in fact; you could hear the clock ticking on the wall. In a way I wanted Tony to be happy with Steve, but at the same time, I worried about how this could affect the team. What would the public say? How would SHIELD look, and the worst of it, Pepper. I didn't even want to think about what would happen to her. Pepper was wonderful; she was so kind to everyone and _very_ patient with Tony. It angered me that Tony would do this to her, after all the trouble she went through with AIM because of him. This would destroy her.

Loki chuckled the way he usually did, breaking the silence. "You know what I love most about secrets?" He began. "That they're usually about the ones you love most, yet you make it worse by not saying anything at all. You just sit and let it eat away at your conscience."

In an instant, Hawkeye stood up and threw a steak knife at Loki. It caught in the wood, inches away from his fingers. Everyone jumped, except for Loki of course, he just smiled.

"Shut up!" Clint yelled. "You don't know anything!"

"Clint," Natasha tugged at his shirt calmly. "Sit down, it's alright."

"You have wonderful aim, phenomenal really. Too bad you didn't cut me." Loki stared straight into Clint's eyes, silently taunting him.

"Clint! What was the meaning of that?" Thor demanded.

"Seriously man, what's the deal? This is a very expensive table I got in Italy!" Tony dropped his fork on his glass plate.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked, but Hawkeye refused to look at him.

"Look Clint, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Bruce began. "But don't ever scare me like that again! The 'other guy' might take over next time."

"I'm sorry." Clint sat back down and put his head in his hands. I knew then that this was hitting him as hard as it was hitting me, and possibly Natasha.

"Loki, get up, I need to speak with you." I pulled him out of the room. "What was that about?"

"Oh, about secrets? Well, you tell me darling." He smiled good-naturedly, but I wasn't fooled.

"You know something Loki, spit it out." I ordered.

"I know as much as you do right now Cypra." He met my eyes sincerely. "But why not confront them about it? Why must it be a secret?"

Then I knew he had found out somehow. "No Loki, Tony and Steve-,"

"-appear to be in love. Am I correct?"

"Yes but-," I started.

"Then what's the problem? Let them love, who are we to control that? Why not embrace it? Love is very hard to find." Loki finished.

"But this is different. I don't think that this is love, I mean there's Pepper remember? This could be lust." I argued.

"Yes, and we know how capable Tony is of that." He sighed. "But you'll never know unless you speak to them. Now, may I please finish my food?"

"Loki, if you tell Thor about this-,"

"I won't. I don't want to be of more trouble here, believe me." He told me.

"So you won't say anything to anyone?" I clarified.

"You have my word."

* * *

Natasha closed the door behind her.

"He knows." I said.

"How?" Clint asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "And I'm not sure I want to." I sat on Natasha's couch staring at the white diamonds on the coffee table.

"I honestly didn't know Cap played for the other team." Clint began'

"-He doesn't." Natasha broke in. "Which is what worries me."

"And Tony?"

"He doesn't either." I told him. "I don't know, maybe he plays for both sides but he's more into women."

"Maybe Cap does too." Natasha suggested. "But I don't see those qualities in him."

"We're going to have to address it at some point." I said. "It's just a matter of when."

* * *

That night, I curled up like a cat in bed furiously thinking about the predicament. What to say, how to act. I drove myself crazy replaying the footage of their kiss. I wanted to know more, I needed to. Was this real? It didn't seem like it was, but I knew what I saw and three other people did too. Tony and Steve. Steve and Tony. It never even crossed my mind as a possibility.

"Hey Cypra." Natasha spoke to me in the darkness.

"Yes."

"It'll be ok."

"I hope so Natasha." I said back. All I wanted was to understand this so I wouldn't feel so betrayed. Tony and I trusted each other with our lives, but now, I was finding it hard to believe he trusted me at all.

* * *

**Yeah I know, sort of depressing. Think of it this way though, how would you feel if someone you really loved and trusted the most kept that big of a secret from you? Quite personally I'd feel awful. Don't forget to review! Next chapter coming soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back with Chapter 7! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I made it through Sunday, barely though. I was actually doing ok until I caught the two lovebirds on top of each other, kissing on the couch in the living room. I tried to ignore it, but the guilt got to the point where I had to spend some time outside discussing it with Clint.

"We can't do a whole lot about it right now; Thor and Bruce are already suspicious of us. They know something's up." He told me. "Bruce attempted to interrogate me this morning, but I got out of it." He stretched his back muscles.

When I only stared out into the city, he put a hand on my back. My heart nearly leapt into my throat. "Hey," He started. "Relax, we'll get through this." I looked into his eyes, feeling a sense of genuine comfort for the first time in 24 hours. He smiled, and then put an arm around me. I leaned against him feeling like I could melt.

Monday morning was living hell for me. First, I awoke snuggled up in Thor's arms with Loki on the other side of me. I must've slept walked into the room, and when I tried to get up, Thor wouldn't let me go. He had me in some kind of Asgardian death grip or something. Then to top that off, Loki woke up and started smiling creepily at me. "Good morning, love."

"Hey. Why is Thor gripping me so tightly?" I asked. "Pry him off of me!" And he tried. Man did he try, but it was no use.

"I'll have to wake him up." Loki sighed. He went to the restroom, got a cup of water and dumped it on Thor's face, wetting me in the process.

"LOKI! What is the matter with you!? Must you wake me so abruptly?" He yelled in my ear.

"Thor!" I yelled back. "I'm right here!"

"Oh, good morning Cypra." He let me go. "My apologies, you walked here in your sleep."

"Yeah I do that." I sat up. "I'm sorry; I must've had a nightmare."

"No worries." Thor smiled at me. "I kept you safe."

"I knew you would, that's probably why I came in here." I got out of bed. "I'll see you for breakfast. Thanks Loki."

He laughed. "You are very welcome."

I rushed to the shower, we had to be at work by 8:00 it was 7:05. When I finally made my way to the huge dining room, I saw everyone sitting there except for Tony.

"Good morning guys! Where's Tony?" I asked.

"Uh, he got food poisoning last night." Steve told me. "He's been throwing up since 3."

Just lovely. "Will he be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest." Cap told me. "He definitely won't be going in to work today though."

Then there was another worry. "Wait. Then who's gonna fly the jet?"

"Clint." Steve replied. "He knows how."

Clint smiled and waved at me. Fury warned me about his reckless flying beforehand. I sighed. "Ok. But who's gonna take care of Tony?"

"Can't." Widow told me. "I got to drive into Jersey today for a meeting."

"Bruce and I have some intense air training to do today." Hawkeye explained. "Sorry. Fury's orders."

"And I'm afraid Loki and I must go to the alpha office and get him his material for joining SHIELD." Thor sighed.

I turned to look at Captain. "You doing anything today?"

"No all I had planned today was checking my email, which I'm sure has piled up because I haven't checked it in two weeks." Steve told me.

Then I thought about it. Was I really going to leave Steve and Tony in the same building, by themselves for a whole day? I caught Natasha's eyes, she didn't look happy about it either. Then I realized I didn't have much of a choice. "Do you think you could hang out here with him today?"

"No problem." Steve shrugged. "It's just food poisoning."

'_It's not the food poisoning I'm worried about'_ I thought.

"Alright." I nodded. I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Call me if you need anything."

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat next to Clint. There was an uneasy silence in the jet, the kind of silence where you wanted to scream _"Somebody say something!"_ I tried my best to hold in my breakfast as Clint soared past the Manhattan skyscrapers and dodged the pigeons best he could.

We landed at base at 8:30, which was considered "late" for us. I marched over to the control center and just to my luck, what appeared to be a giant lizard was walking around Seoul, South Korea. "I would send my team out there, but they are all busy today." I huffed. "So, send Spiderman and his team. From what I've heard they've come across stuff like this before." I ordered.

"Yes director." Someone replied.

I sat at my desk, well Fury's desk really and decided to call him. On normal days, I would opt out of it, but I was so stressed out, I felt like crying. I speed dialed his number and sighed as I heard the dial tone over and over.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Nick?" I asked.

"Hi sweetheart, how's it going?" Fury sounded exhausted like he'd just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Um, it's been interesting. I just called to see how you were doing." I told him. "Is everything ok? You sound exhausted."

"No, I'm alright, just busy is all. Look honey, I'd love to talk right now but I'm in the middle of something. Ok? I'll call you later."

"Alright." I sighed.

"I love you, be careful." He told me.

"Um, I love you too, bye." Then we both hung up. I sat for a moment. Fury never told me that he loved me. In fact, the last time he did, he was being hunted by some Japanese assassins. '_Something must have happened to him.'_ I thought, '_something absolutely awful.' _I went to Agent Hill about it and we tracked him down to Russia. In my few years of watching Fury be director, I knew nothing good went on in Russia. I mean, that's where Natasha started out and she eventually ended up killing her father, Ivan Petrovitch, because he turned into a cyborg and then threatened to launch a nuclear attack on the planet. He seemed like a very pleasant man, huh?

I told Agent Hill to keep an eye on him, and went to the briefing room. When I walked in I saw a bouquet of white roses on the table. I smiled, thinking it was from my dad who was out in Syria. When I picked up the card it said "SDSI." I had no idea who the hell that was, but when I saw blood drip off one of the roses, I knew it could not be good.

* * *

**Good morning everyone well at least for Central Time Zone and below. Believe it or don't but only a few more chapters and the story will be finished. :( In the meantime, prepare yourself for much more drama.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Man, I hit a major writers block today. I had to watch parts of Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and The Avengers to get the feel of the characters again. I mean I watched them all back to back, you know just bits and pieces and behind the scenes takes. That of course sent me into an Ultimate Spiderman and Avengers Assemble marathon. I must've spent like three and a half hours in front of the TV non-stop today. Chapter 8 has arrived!**

* * *

I dropped the roses on the table startled.

"Hey Cypra?" A voice called, which startled me even more. I wheeled around Clint poked his head into the room. "Where's… Hey? What's the matter?"

"Bloody white roses." I told him. "It's really disturbing."

"What?" He walked over to the table and inspected the flowers. "Elegant." A note of sarcasm rang out of his voice. "Who's SDSI?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Could be a prank." He suggested.

"It's a little…explicit for a prank don't you think?" I crossed my arms and studied the roses.

"Yeah, a little hard-core." Clint nodded.

"I'm going to take these in an evidence bag, scan the blood." I called Hill on my wrist comm. "Can you get someone to bring me an evidence bag to the briefing room please."

"Yes director." In a few minutes one of the lab guys brought me a bag then ran back off to his boss who was yelling for him.

"Evidence bag?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "Is that really necessary Cypra?"

"Yes Clint, it is." I shoved the roses on the back, cutting my hand on the thorns as I did.

"Careful with that." He took my hand in his and looked at the cut. "Thorns are nasty." My heart stopped, or at least skipped a beat as he did. He smiled at me. "You should probably bandage that."

I slipped my hand out of his grip. I wanted to kiss him really badly, so badly that I couldn't even look at him. "C'mon, to the jet." I ordered. "We gotta get home."

* * *

On the way home I was antsy for two reasons. Tony and Steve hadn't spoken to me all day which could be good or bad, and I wanted to know whose blood was on those roses. Natasha could tell something else, other than Tony and Steve was bothering me. She didn't say anything, just put and arm around my shoulder and drew me close. I could've sworn Fury had said that Natasha was _"Cold and incapable of compassion."_ I had just crossed my arms and said _"Look who's talking."_

After more dangerous, gut wrenching flying from Clint, we landed at the Stark Tower just in time to walk in on Tony in his boxers and Captain America washing dishes.

"Nice boxers." Clint smirked.

"It's my house." Tony shrugged. He sounded weak.

I walked over to Tony and kissed his cheek. "You feeling any better?"

He nodded. "A little. Hard day at work?" He asked, I guess he could read my emotions from the look in my eyes.

"Kind of." I shrugged. "Um, can I borrow your lab?"

"Sure, what for?"

"I need to run a blood test on this." I held up the bloody roses in the evidence bag. "I got it by the initials SDSI. I have no idea what that stands for."

Tony's face sickened a little. "That's gross."

"I know." I lowered the bag, "Sorry."

"Let me set the lab up I'll call you when I'm ready. I have a lot of stuff in there that you guys can't touch ok?"

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?" Loki snapped at Thor, who smiled.

"I was just messing with you, little brother." Thor laughed. "No need to get defensive."

"Well knock it off!" Loki yelled.

"Boys enough!" Captain America ordered. This started and argument between the two Asgardians, Natasha, and Bruce.

I escaped to the balcony again. It was getting dark; the sun that set revealed a brilliant orange gold. It turned the clouds pink and the skyscrapers a dark shadowy color.

"Beautiful huh?" Once again, Clint startled me with his voice.

"Quit sneaking up on me like that!" I demanded.

He laughed. "I'm sorry; I just think it's cute when you jump like that."

I just stared at him. "You think it's cute?"

He leaned against the railing as he spoke. "Yeah, you have a lot of cute qualities."

I laughed lightly. "Really? Like what?"

"Well for one, you sleep walk and curl up into people's arms when you have nightmares." He told me.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I heard about your little incident with Thor this morning." He looked me in the eyes. "And you did the same to Natasha the first night you slept here, but she didn't tell you."

"Whatever." I said, but I'm sure my face was at least a little pink, and I started sweating. "It's happened ever since I was twelve, my sister died and then I started sleep walking."

"So it's a psychological thing?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I understand." He said, "My parents died in a car accident when I was young. My brother and I got sent to an orphanage, and then we escaped and joined the circus." Clint explained.

"So _that's _where you got the acrobatics from?" That made much more sense.

"Yeah, I learned my acrobatics and archery from a man by the name of Trick Shot." Clint began. "He was my idol; I wanted to be just like him. He took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew. He was my father figure for a while." He chuckled to himself. "And then I found out he was a criminal, and him and my brother ran off together after nearly killing me."

I stared at him. "That's awful."

Clint shrugged. "It's life. Sometimes you can't even trust the one's you love most." He met my eyes, the orange from the sun set mixing with the natural blues and greens of his.

I felt like I was paralyzed. I was at my weakest moment when I wanted to be at my strongest. He leaned in, our noses touching. I smiled slightly, his lips were right there for the taking; centimeters apart from mine, and man did I want them.

"Master Cypra." JARVIS called. "Tony is ready for you in the lab."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I griped. I pulled away from Clint. "Fine."

* * *

The laboratory in the Tower was always freezing cold. I walked in, the team talking to each other, either that or arguing.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Could y'all be quiet while I run this one blood test please?"

A chorus of "Yes ma'ams and sorrys" erupted as I walked to the computer. I had JARVIS run a test against FBI, CIA and SHIELD databases. It took a few minutes but we finally got a match.

My stomach sickened as I saw the picture of the person it belonged to. My uncle, Nick Fury.

* * *

**How many of you half expected that? Stupid JARVIS. Anyways, don't forget to review; we are almost at the end of our journey. :) Happy Tuesday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I'm writing in the wake of an awful super-cell thunderstorm about to hit my house. Where I live, we get tornadoes, but I'm not worried at all. Nothing ever happens here. Chapter 9!**

* * *

I took a step back from the screen. "That can't be right." I scanned the data as thoroughly as I could, but no matter what I did, it came back as Fury.

"How could that be Fury's blood?" Tony asked. I felt the eyes of the Avengers fall on me as I thought about the discovery Agent Hill and I made this morning.

"He's in Russia." I told them. "Something must have happened to him."

"Russia?" Natasha clarified. "What the hell is he doing there?"

"I don't know." I said, "Agent Hill tracked him down this morning to Novosibirsk, the third largest city in the country."

"So he's in Russia, doing who-the-hell knows what without any way to contact SHIELD." Steve shook his head.

"They contacted me with those roses." I raised my voice in frustration. "Someone or something with the initials SDSI."

Natasha's eyes changed from misunderstanding, to somewhat frightened. "Soviet Department of Spies and Intelligence." She mumbled.

"What?" Clint asked.

"The Soviet Department of Spies and Intelligence. It's a branch off of Weapon X." She explained. "They capture and kill spies, using other spies to carry out the deed."

"Weapon X?" Tony questioned.

"The people who create super soldiers for the government. Logan Howlett, Wolverine, escaped from their facility." I educated them. "Why do the Russians let alone the Soviet's, who were supposedly shut down, have connections to them?" I asked.

"It doesn't make any sense. I know." Natasha sighed.

"JARVIS!" Tony yelled. "Search SDSI, I want it done through every database in the book you hear? Find missing and distorted information. Get me some answers!"

I stood, getting more and more nervous as the results came in. Pictures of oddly dressed scientists and soldiers that looked like they belonged to S.W.A.T, and then Joseph Stalin. He was shaking hands with someone I didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the unidentified man.

"That's Viktor Antakov." Natasha told us. "He's the head of the Intelligence, or was, in World War II time."

"We gotta break him out, or he's gonna get killed." Clint stated.

"Yeah, if he hasn't already been killed." I spat. My heart shattered, if my uncle died, so would the life of this agency.

Tony projected the floor plan of the headquarters out in the open so we could get a visual. For the first time in two years I imagined, all six Avengers planned a productive rescue mission. We analyzed every area of the building all 23 sections of it. JARVIS hacked into the security cameras, and we were able to position the guards in their general areas. For almost two hours we stood there, trying to figure out how to get in without too much trouble. The building was actually under city hall in a passageway you needed a card key to get into.

"Card key." Natasha scoffed. "I can break into that thing bare-handed."

"Good." Captain America smiled. "Then do it."

"When are we going to carry this out?" I asked. "This is a lot."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing." Steve told me. He turned to Tony. "You think you'll be alright by then?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just take some ZQuil to knock me out and then some Aderrall in the morning so I can focus." He shrugged. "I'm already feeling a lot better."

* * *

That night was full of awful nightmares and cold sweating, so when I woke up in Clint's room the next morning I was not surprised in the least. I read the confusion on Steve's face as he opened the door and saw us. It didn't help that Clint had an arm draped across my chest with no shirt on.

"I can explain." I told him.

"No need. Just get ready and meet me down there in 15 minutes." He closed the door, waking Clint up.

"What? Who's there?" He asked drowsily.

I rolled over to face him. "Hey, sorry, but you should've locked your door."

He smiled. "Why? It was nice having company last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He brushed some hair out of my face. "You came in with tears streaming down your face, Cypra. You said that you needed me to hold you, so I did."

"I'm sorry." I buried my face in the pillows. I couldn't imagine a more embarrassing moment in my 23 years of life.

"Don't be." He rolled me over onto my back. He leaned over me, meeting my eyes. "I'm glad you came."

I smiled and traced a finger across his cheek feeling the stubble against his skin. "You know, you're so much less obnoxious than Agent Hill made you out to be."

"Well, you're so much less stuck up than Tony told us you'd be. I guess he was expecting you to be just like him." Clint told me.

"Ugh. I mean, no offense to Tony, but we don't have _that_ much in common."

Clint laughed lightly. "I'm glad."

Then it happened again, he had that look in his eyes, the same one from the night before. He leaned towards me, and kissed my neck. The kiss sent goose bumps down my body and chills up my spine. He moved to my mouth, his lips already slightly against mine. Then Captain America banged on the door, startling the both of us.

"Clint! You up? Russia is a three-hour flight!" He yelled. "Let's go!"

He kissed my cheek. "Alright. Come on." He pulled me up. "I'll see you in a bit."

I dressed the fastest I ever had, brushed my hair and teeth, then ran out the door with Natasha beside me. It was 4:30 am and Loki and Bruce were curled up on the couch in the living room, reading the same book. It was a weird sight for us, mainly Thor though.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Thor asked with a half confused, half surprised expression.

"Reading. What does it look like?" Loki answered irritably.

"But why are you reading it with Bruce? You are supposed to be with me!"

Loki shrugged. "We awoke an hour ago, waiting for you people to get up, so we started reading."

"You dare snap at me like that!" Thor yelled. "All I did was ask a question!"

"And all I've done is answer it." Loki shot back. "So don't waste your time trying to aggravate me because you were stupid enough to let me out of your sight."

"I was asleep!" Thor shouted.

"And what? I thought you were the son of Odin, nothing could ever escape your grip…you know, except for me." The magician smirked.

"YOU-,"

"Loki that's enough." Captain America put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "He's trying to piss you off, and you're letting him. We need to go." He told the Asgardian.

* * *

I was antsy on way over. Every little thing bothered me. The flipping of the pages Bruce and Loki were reading, the turbulence of the jet, even the drowsiness of Tony who kept falling asleep while flying. Captain America finally just put it on Auto-pilot so Tony could sleep. Natasha occupied herself with her belt, cleaning her guns and making sure everything was in shape. Clint sat next to me silently, just his company put a huge sense of security on me, and I mentally prepared for the challenge I was about to face.

* * *

**Prepare for the worst y'all. PLEEEASE don't forget to review!I need those! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**LAST CHAPTER! (Not counting the epilogue) This is going to be a long one, but hang tight for me. This is around 2,000 words…long for me to write.**

* * *

We finally landed in Novosibirsk; it looked like a winter white out. Snow was flurrying by, and catching on the windshield.

Tony swore. "I didn't even consider snow!"

"What do you mean you didn't consider snow?" I snapped. "It's fall, _in Russia._"

Another line of swear words flew out of his mouth. "At least I have backup winter coats."

"We probably won't need those." Captain America told him. "This is an in and out operation."

I laughed bitterly. "In and out you say? You don't think that they know we're coming? You think they're just going to let is in and out?"

"Cypra, the more you freak out about this, the worse it's going to be." Steve handed each of us an earpiece. "Bruce will be talking to us the whole time. He's got the map programmed on the monitor." He pointed to the 17 inch HD flat screen built into the control panel.

"And if we need him?" Natasha asked.

"We shouldn't, but he's here if we do." Steve replied.

Bruce smiled shyly. "You better hope you don't need me. I have some unfinished business with the Russians."

"Don't we all?" Clint remarked. "What's Loki gonna do while he's in here?"

"Stay out of trouble." I answered and eyed the God. "And read."

* * *

We followed the Captain outside into the 23-degree weather. I was so nervous that I didn't even care about the cold, or the fact we had landed on top of a building. The reflective panels were adjusted so nobody could see us, which was a good thing considering the thousands of people flooding the streets in what appeared to be a riot, and a violent one at that.

Clint slipped his hand into mine as we carefully pushed our way through crowds of people. I smiled at him feeling the warmth flow into my fingers and up my arm. His eyes met mine, a comforting sight in a street full of chaos. He smiled, but there seemed to be a different meaning to it, it was warmer, and much more familiar.

City hall was a huge concrete building, square, and really old-looking. Thor finally shoved apart enough people to let us inside. Anyone who shoved him back got a good look at his size then changed their mind. Smart if you ask me.

Going in undercover sucked for two reasons,

1. Our weapons were all hidden in uncomfortable positions.

2. We looked like innocent civilians, which made people think they could take us on.

Steve accidentally broke someone's arm, Thor knocked someone out, Clint strapped someone to a chair, I ripped a chunk of this girl's hair out, and Natasha almost killed someone. Tony was the only one chill enough to stay out of the fighting; his Adderall was taking _huge _toll on his senses. Steve nearly had to drag him to the stairs. I brushed myself off as we marched down the stairs. My shirt was soaked from beer that someone had dumped on me when I bumped into them. It was cold down there, but I was too determined to get Fury back to notice or care that I was shivering uncontrollably.

"Easy, Cypra." Clint put a hand on my shoulder. "We can't rush into this."

Then we saw it, the door with bright fluorescent lights pouring through the narrow window.

"This is it." Natasha confirmed. "The agency is past those doors. We'll be in the lab sections 1-6 before we reach the actual government facility."

"I can't believe they just let us down here." Tony half laughed.

"There's a riot going on right now, and the police are trying to handle it. This obviously isn't working very well." Steve said.

As we discovered last night, the access point required a card key. Natasha pulled what looked to be a credit card out of her pocket. She slipped it in and the access flashed green, she opened the door. "We are in."

"How did you-,"

"Story for another time Clint." She told him quickly. "We have a director to save."

We walked in there quietly. "Bruce." I said in a low voice, "Where to now?"

"Keep walking until you reach the end of the hallway. He told me.

I took out my gun, as did Natasha and Steve. He put his shield around his other arm. See the thing was, I wanted to be discrete in public, but I could care less about down here. I hoped SDSI knew that we were coming, and I hoped they were scared.

We ran down the white hallway to the door, Natasha used the key again and opened it, we found a darker hallway, dimmer even, going both left and right. Bruce ordered us to split up and the next thing I knew Clint was gone and guards surrounded us with machine guns and riot shields.

Captain America and I sprang into action while Thor wielded Mjolnir and shattered the riot shields to pieces. Natasha had already shot a couple people and Captain America had this one guy in a head lock, and then broke his neck like a toothpick. In the action, Bruce told me to slip away to the door on the left. It was gaping open and I flew through it and down the stairs to the basement below. I made my footsteps and breathing nearly soundless as I heard someone shouting in Russian. I poked my head down the stairs just in time to see Fury, chained to a chair with a gun to his head. My hearts stopped and I realized I would probably need Natasha for this. I turned to go back upstairs but was stopped by a man the size of Thor.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs.

"Ah Cypra!" The gunman smiled, with a thick Russian accent. "I'm glad you could join us. We've been expecting you."

"Cypra?!" Fury exclaimed. "What in hell's name are you doing here?"

I set a heavy glare on him. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Степан, довести девушку здесь." (Stepan, bring the girl here) The man told the guy who was squeezing my arm half to death.

The younger man dragged me to the older one. "My name is Viktor Antakov the II. My father started this agency with Joseph Stalin."

"I know." I said. "We've read all about you."

"Did you like the roses I sent you?" He asked.

I knew he was stalling, but I didn't know what for. I couldn't talk to Bruce; the basement blocked the radio signals somehow. Fury and I were at the hands of a merciless psychopath.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Viktor had strapped me to a chair, removed all my weapons and forced some whiskey down my throat, which burned like the devil. I refused to listen to Nick, who was desperately trying to explain himself. I didn't really want to hear it, at this point, I was just glad he was still alive.

Viktor left to take care of my 'friends' who I imagine were putting up one hell of a fight since he hadn't come back yet.

Gunshots rang through the door, and Natasha flipped over the railing switch blade in one hand and gun in the other. "Hey.' She cut me loose. Blood poured from her eyebrow, down her temple and onto her cheek. "Sorry it took so long. That bastard Viktor is quite the talker." I stood up and stretched.

"No problem." I told her. "You kill him?"

"No. not yet, he got away." She pulled the chains off over Fury's head.

"Have you seen Clint?" I asked. He had disappeared so fast and I spent almost the whole time I was strapped to that char wondering where he was, and if he was ok."

"No. Captain's looking for him. He either went AWOL or something happened. Those guys stormed us pretty fast."

We reached the top of the staircase. The hallway now looked like a war zone, bullet holes were scarred the walls and dead bodies littered the floor. The smell of blood overwhelmed the air, making me cough a little.

"CYPRA!" Bruce yelled. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you Bruce." I sighed. "Can you get Fury out of here?"

"Yeah send him and Natasha to the roof, go find Clint he's been offline since you were supposed to split up over here." He replied. "Captain says he can hear him somewhere in the right wing, but the door's locked. It sounds like their torturing him. Tony and Thor are up here with me trying to help crowd control so I can land."

"Ok. Natasha, Bruce will meet you and Fury on the roof. I'm going to go find Clint. I need your key." I told her. She handed me both her key and her gun. "Be careful." She hugged me. "These guys are not going to let up on you because you're a woman."

I nodded. "I will. Just make sure this one gets some medical attention, he looks awful."

"Yes ma'am."

And that was it. I ran down the right wing and met Steve who had his hands full with more guards. I stopped deciphering whether to help him or what. "Hey!" He greeted. "I'll handle them you go get Clint!"

I unlocked the door and found Clint on his knees with two guns against his head and a knife against his throat. '_Oh Clint, how did you get yourself in so much trouble'_ someone pointed a gun at me, and so I pointed my gun back at them.

"You take a single step closer, we kill him." Viktor smiled. I hesitated, I imagined, with fear in my eyes.

"Give us the key and shut this whole thing down." He demanded, with an anger stricken face. "You have pushed my patience to the end of the road."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

He sliced Clint's cheek up like it was soft butter. I watched in horror as blood dripped down his face. "Then watch him die." One of his friends cocked the gun he was holding.

"No!" I yelled. "No, please." I dropped my gun. "Don't kill him."

Clint looked like he was in too much pain to say anything, but he met my eyes. I could tell the pain was nearing unbearable, I feared he'd pass out before I could get him out of here.

"Too late." Viktor sneered.

I felt a rumbling beneath my feet, almost like an earthquake, and just as Viktor was about to pull the trigger, Hulk smashed through the wall, roaring and debris from the wall cut up my face. The green giant picked up some guards and crushed them with his bare hands. "Drop the weapon, don't make me ask twice." The Hulk told Viktor, whose face had turned from angry to terrified. Viktor dropped the gun, then Captain America ran in and grabbed him from behind and slammed him to the ground in what looked like a UFC move.

As Steve got him in cuffs, I ran to Clint and threw my arms around him. Despite my tough girl act, I began to cry.

He returned the embrace, pulling me close to him and planting soft kisses on my neck and cheek. "It's alright, I'm okay."

The Hulk waved over the jet towards us, and just in time too, Clint passed out right there in my arms. Thor jumped out and grabbed the unconscious archer from my arms. I wiped the tears from my face as I boarded the aircraft, getting medical attention along the way from Russia's officials.

Clint awoke a couple of hours later calling my name. I calmly walked over there and put a hand on his chest. "I'm right here Clint." I smiled.

He placed his hand over mine. "My bow, they took my bow." He told me.

"That's fine; we'll get you a new one." I said. "But you shouldn't be worrying about your bow right now, you need to rest."

"But Fury-."

"He's alive." I nodded. "He's sleeping right now."

He studied me for a moment, "What happened to you?"

"When Hulk crashed through the wall." I explained. "It kind of got me."

He touched my face gently, like he couldn't believe it.

"I'm fine." I told him. "I'm more worried about you." He nodded,

"Yeah, but I've been worse."

* * *

I sat with him until we reached Denny's in New York to eat. I mean, wouldn't you be starving after an 11 hour operation?

That night it was no question that I would be having nightmares. So an hour or two after everyone else fell asleep, I crawled into bed with Clint.

He smiled at me. "That was very brave of you to stand your ground like you did. If Natasha were there, I think she would've caved."

"But I did cave." I argued. "I dropped the gun."

"But you didn't call off the operation." He told me. He stroked my hair, "I'm very proud of you." Then the starry look again. This time he didn't hesitate, he pressed his lips against mine, drawing me close as we kissed. I felt his hands explore my waist gently and I thought to myself, _'It's amazing how close you can get to someone in an experience as terrifying as the one we were in.'_

The next morning, nobody was in any hurry to get up, so Clint and I laid there in bed talking about how screwed we'd both be if Fury were to walk in on us right now. Then we laughed because Fury was in the ICU for some _major_ injuries and internal bleeding. Even though he was back, I had a feeling I'd still be director for a good long while.

* * *

**Man, that got intense huh? Epilogue coming up! stay with me.**


	11. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

**The confrontation:**

I sat in the briefing room.

"Steve and Tony." I began. Natasha and Clint sat beside me. "So I just wanted to say first that I'm very proud of you two with your performance in Russia. Tony I know the Adderall was kind of hindering your senses but from what Bruce told me, you did excellent."

Tony beamed. "Yeah I was worried about that too, but I got my head together pretty quick."

"I'm glad." I smiled. "So I- well _we_ need a bit of an explanation from the two of you. Um, remember Friday night when I sent you guys to the lab to 'work out your differences.'

They both looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah." Steve spoke first. "What about it?"

"Well, Clint and I went to go check on you guys and we saw-,"

"Oh my god." Steve put his head in his hands. Tony just started cracking up.

"I told you they'd catch us!"

"Ok look," Steve began. "I can explain."

"Well than explain." I shrugged. "I'm not mad or anything. Who am I to judge? I mean Clint and I are together now. Things change."

Tony stopped laughing. "What?! Really?"

"Why did you tell him that?" Clint asked. "Man, I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

Natasha laughed. "From me or from him." She agreed. "Congratulations, but I saw it coming."

"Thanks!" I smiled. "That means so much to me, since I thought you'd be pissed."

"Pissed? No, Clint is the closest thing I'm ever going to have to a brother, not a boyfriend." She rolled her eyes. "Everyone in SHIELD thinks we're in love. It's ridiculous."

I laughed. "Ok, then. So Captain, the explanation please."

"A few weeks ago Tony was being really obnoxious, well more than usual. So after the briefing I made him stay in the room to see what was up and he told me that he and Pepper had been having issues."

"We were." Tony nodded. "Big ones. It was kind of getting to the point where we couldn't stand to look at each other. Then a week after that she said we needed to 'take a break'

"Well, you could imagine how that made him." Steve continued. "So one night I suggested that he went to the gym with me because he was threatening to beat the crap out of Thor, which was _not_ a good idea." Steve looked at Tony with disapproval.

"Well he was bothering me! He kept talking in the third person."

"He always does that," Clint reminded him. "He's an arrogant, Norse God."

"So?"

"Anyways," Steve began again. "I took him to the gym because I figured it would be a good idea if he beat the crap out of a punching bag instead of thinking he could take out Thor. Then afterwards I just…I kissed him, and that's where it started."

"I mean, at first I was shocked I'm not going to lie, but then I realized that I hadn't felt that kind of love from _anyone_ in like a month and a half. Pepper was always gone and we just weren't compatible while she was in other countries. So, I went to Steve." Tony explained.

I nodded. "I can understand that. So then why were you guys arguing so much?"

I felt so much better, this had been tearing me apart for a week, and Loki wasn't helping with that look he kept giving me.

"We always argue like that." Tony said. "It just got a little more personal now that we're dating."

Steve nodded. "Yep, but we're willing to take that risk."

"So are you going to tell Fury?" Tony asked.

"Nope." I told him. "But you can if you want."

"What about Bruce and Thor?"

"They already know." Clint told them. "And don't care. I think Loki got the message across to them pretty quickly after Russia."

* * *

Clint and I were in Central park that day, trying to get away from all the fuss going on in SHIELD. Agent Hill was beyond pissed that we went to Russia without any backup and Loki was playing mind games with everyone, making the lead agents even madder.

I had to leave in a few days on a mission to Belgium with Clint, which I was very excited about. Finally some alone time in another country where the press couldn't follow us.

"So, when we get to Belgium, the first thing I want to do is get those square waffles everyone talks about." I told him.

He laughed and put an arm around me. "Well, we need to check in to the hotel first, and _then_ we can get you some waffles."

"Deal." I kissed him; I looked down at the ground and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" He asked.

I didn't even answer. I held Clint tighter getting shorter and shorter of breath; staring at the single white rose in a field of green.

* * *

**Man, what an amazing journey this has been for me. This is the most I've ever written in a week. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to Kylie**** and all my other amazing followers! Your support has been an absolute blessing! The sequel will be out soon, but let me get my head together first and see how this story does :)**

**-Muse360**


End file.
